The Fall of Discord
by lola2901
Summary: How did Celestia and Luna overpower Discord? Where were they from? What mysterious circumstances tie to the Princess Sisters' father to the evil ruler? Will they ever be safe again? The Fall of Discord is a story about Celestia's, or, "Tia's" journey along side her sister Luna and the young unicorn Starswirl as the hide from Timberwolves and plot the end of the terrible Discord.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Clover trotted into the castle library with her head held low with down cast eyes. Using her magic she removed her black cloak and hung it on a peg on the walls. She looked around her home. The library seemed so empty without Starswirl. Clover trotted over to his desk and sat down by it with a sigh.

She couldn't help but notice the box. It was gold, and intricately carved, marked with the royal crest and embedded with gemstones.

Clover sat up and tipped her head to the side. What could this be? Some secret of sorts? But Starswirl had never kept secrets from her. Had he?

She gently lifted the lid to find a magnificent tiara with a magnificent rose colored crystal set in it. And a scroll. Sealed by her majesty, Princess Celestia.

Clover gently broke the seal and unrolled the scroll, reading quietly to herself. "Starswirl the Bearded, I extend thee my long overdue gratitude in the creation of the talismen you call the Elements of Harmony. As it is powerless with the other five, I send the Element of magic to thee for safe keeping until a new bearer summons it.

"Also I am indeed aware of your curiosity of the full of my story, as you only experienced a portion of it yourself. With thou I have found a friend. I extend thee my story. Bearing the Element upon thy head, cast the spell inscribed below and thou shalt see my story. With much love, Tia," Clover read.

Clover sat in the suffocating silence. Starswirl helped create the artifacts that brought about the destruction of Discord? And he was close to the Princess of Day? Clover glanced at the spell. It didn't seem to be a difficult one.

After a moment of hesitation, she lifted the Element of Magic and placed it upon her head. And then cast the spell. And knew everything.


	2. Chapter One Fleeing the Timberwolves

**Chapter One**

I barreled down the stone hallway, fear wide in my eyes. I burst into the room of my sister with breath coming short. "Luna!" I cried out. "Luna, papa's dead!"

My sister froze. "But-but Tia, papa said Discord couldn't hurt us in the castle!" she sobs in shock.

I turned and bolted the door. "It wasn't magic. Luna, he's sent his Timberwolves. They're in the castle, we have to leave, at least until they do," I explain in a rush, fastening a cloak over each of us. It's difficult to keep the fear from rising inside of me. the image of our father, cold and still, was burned into my mind. I see him laying there with shocked eyes, the stars faded from his navy mane, his horn and wings snapped, crimson blood smeared across his handsome black had been too many. He could never have fought them all off even if he'd been ready.

Suddenly something hard slammed against the door and a Timberwolf howled frighteningly nearby, followed by excited yaps and barks. The horrible stench suffocated the air, thicker and more horrible than usual, with the smell of the death of Midnight Eclipse heavy on their breath.

I grabbed a comb in my teeth and smashed it against the window, shattering the glass. I quickly leaped out the window, wincing as the shards of glass tore my coat and drew blood. I flapped my wings and looked back into the room. "Hurry Luna!" I called out in fright.

My violet sister was digging through a drawer in her dresser frantically. "Wait Tia! I've gotta find Momma's-"

The sentence never came to it's end. Just as Luna had found what she'd been searching for, the wooden board across the lock splintered and shattered into pieces as the Timberwolf pack burst in, stone fangs bared with wicked delight at the scent of prey. Luna screamed and ran for the window. As she leapt a Timberwolf lunged for her.

She cried out in pain as it's teeth dug into her hind leg. I hurried over and gave it a splintering kick to the jaw, freeing my wounded sister, and dismantling the alpha for the time being.

Luna and I hurriedly flew off but we were hardly away from the clearing of our palace and out over the dark limbs of the Everfree by the time I noticed the falter in the flap of her wings. It was late, and she'd lost quite a bit of blood. I found a small cliff and we rested there for a short time. I tore off a piece of my cloak and carefully but clumsily bandaged her wound. Hopefully the old mare's tale that the Timberwolves could always find a victim they bit wasn't true. At the distant howl of one of the beasts I nearly took off and abandoned my sister. But I couldn't. She needed me.

We started off again and I used what little magic I had at the time to try and help her stay in the air.

When I saw the lights of a village, I didn't hesitate to descend there. Discord's decree claimed killing alicorns would be awarded with a large sum of money our papa had said. But so long as our wings were hid I hoped we'd be fine. That night we slept behind a piss-hole for ridding of waste from chamber pots.

"Tia?" murmured Luna as she started to drift off to sleep.

I leaned in close to her, shivering beneath the raggedy blanket we'd found for the night. "Yes Luna?" I said quietly.

"Will we be okay?"

"I don't know."

That night she slept and I laid by her side in the darkness, with no idea if we'd live to the next moment. Alone. In the rain.


End file.
